Manufacturers of ATMs typically offer two main options: choose from a heavy, strong, secure unit that is expensive or an inexpensive unit that is constructed of thinner sheet metal using cost-saving tactics such as inadequate welds.
For inexpensive ATMs and other vending machines already installed in the field, their owners face a similar choice: to leave the unit as it is or to add an expensive, armored cabinet that enshrouds the entire unit in order to protect a handful of key weak points against attack.
Given that ATMs are a ready target for theft and are often exposed to attack using vehicles and other tools, there is need in the art for improvements in vending machine armor that are affordable and effective for protecting ATMs made with thinner sheet metal and weak welding.